


Suap Berlapis Modus

by revabhipraya



Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Canon, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Diawali modus minta disuapin makan, akhirnya Daniel berhasil juga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

_**rima hujan's pov** _

.

.

.

Siang itu, selesai dengan segala macam urusan OSIS dan sekolah, aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Tidak, aku bukan mau _check up_ atau semacamnya, melainkan menjenguk seseorang. Seseorang yang ... beberapa hari lalu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari kobaran api, dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang dilahap api.

Demi Hercules yang gagah perkasa! Cowok itu! Kenapa dia mau-maunya mengorbankan nyawa demi aku?

Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasa begitu diistimewakan, apalagi oleh orang yang kusuka. Selama ini perasaanku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan sebab aku sering dianggap tidak cantik dan tidak menarik. Baru kali ini perasaanku berbalas—dan dengan bodohnya, perasaan yang berbalas itu malah kuempaskan seolah aku tidak membutuhkannya. Padahal aku butuh. Sangat.

Setibanya di rumah sakit—aku naik angkot ke sini, tidak mungkin dengan sepeda masalahnya—aku segera masuk melalui pintu utama lalu menyusuri koridor sebelah kanan. Kamar seseorang yang kutuju ada di ujung koridor, tepat di samping jendela.

"Rimaaa~"

Suara yang terdengar familier menyambutku, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mencapai pintu. Kenapa cowok yang ada di dalam sana itu—cowok yang kalian semua pasti tahu siapa—selalu tahu kapan aku datang untuk menjenguknya, sih?

"Halo, Niel," sapaku sambil memunculkan wajah di pintu. Sebagai balasan, cowok itu menatapku dengan wajah berseri-seri—dialah satu-satunya orang yang senang melihat wajah ala hantu sumurku ini—sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya. Entah mengapa meski dengan badan luka di sana-sini, cowok itu masih tetap kelihatan bersinar—dan ganteng.

"Hai, Rim," balas Daniel girang. Dia melirik tangan kananku yang menenteng sebuah kantung plastik putih berisi buah-buahan. "Wih, itu buat gue?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menghampiri cowok itu. Kuletakkan kantung plastik yang sejak tadi kubawa di atas meja samping ranjangnya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik banget setelah ngeliat muka elo." Daniel nyengir—duh, senyumnya benar-benar bikin hati meleleh! Sejurus kemudian, wajahnya berubah serius. "Lo gak kenapa-napa kan, Rim? Gak ada yang gangguin lo masalah karnaval lagi, 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tadi Inspektur Lukas datang lagi buat nanya-nanya, tapi cuma sebatas itu, kok," balasku pelan sambil melirik meja di sisi lain ranjang Daniel. Makan siangnya masih utuh, bahkan plastik pembungkusnya pun belum dibungkus. Apa cowok ini tidak makan siang? Sekarang kan, sudah nyaris pukul dua.

_Sebentar ..._

"Rima."

Aku menoleh, merespons panggilan dengan membalas tatapan matanya.

"Suapin gue makan."

Oke, sepertinya cowok ini menyadari tatapanku terhadap makan siangnya yang masih utuh tadi.

"Suapin, yaa?"

Mana bisa aku menolak kalau dia memasang wajah manis seperti kucing minta ikan begitu?

Menyerah, aku menghela napas. Melihatku yang tampak hendak mengiyakan permintaan konyol itu—meski tidak kupungkiri, aku bahagia sih, bisa menyuapi cowok yang kusuka—Daniel buru-buru menggeser meja itu agar berada tepat di depannya. Aku mengambil piring nasi yang ada di atas meja itu lalu membuka plastik pembungkusnya perlahan, Daniel mengikuti terhadap sup ayamnya.

Selesai membuka semua plastik pembungkus makan siang Daniel, Rima mengambil alih meja tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu gak makan?" tanyaku sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulut Daniel. Cowok itu menyambut dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Males," jawab Daniel sekenanya dengan wajah riang.

Aku tidak menjawab meski dalam hati aku tahu, cowok itu sengaja menambah porsi makan siangnya. Jadi, makanan yang kini aku pegang adalah porsi kedua Daniel. Memangnya aku tidak melihat suster yang tadi membawa piring kotor dari kamarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam sini?

"Niel," panggilku dengan wajah datar. Sengaja kutahan suapan berikutnya karena aku tahu dia akan tersedak. "Ini porsi kedua, 'kan?"

Daniel terbatuk-batuk. Buru-buru kusodorkan air minum kepadanya, membiarkannya menghabiskan satu gelas penuh itu dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tanpa dijawab pun aku sudah tahu, sih. Aku berkata begini supaya dia mengaku saja.

"K-kata siapa porsi kedua?" Daniel berusaha keras menjaga imej kerennya—memang masih keren, sih—meski kentara sekali terlihat bahwa dia berbohong. "Aku emang belum makan siang, kok."

Diam-diam aku tersenyum kecil. Cowok ini kalau salah tingkah lucu juga.

"Tadi ada suster yang membawa piring kotor keluar dari kamarmu," ujarku sambil meletakkan piring yang kupegang di atas meja. "Terus buat apa suster bawa-bawa piring kotor dari kamarmu?"

"Haha ..." Daniel mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu. " _Lady Sherlock_ emang selalu tau, ya."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum samar—sepertinya malah cenderung mirip seringai horor Sadako daripada senyuman manis ala putri kerajaan.

Untuk beberapa saat kami cuma diam. Aku tidak melanjutkan makan Daniel—toh, cowok itu sudah makan—dan Daniel juga tidak memintaku melanjutkan. Kami cuma sama-sama duduk sambil menatap tembok dengan tatapan menerawang, sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Rima."

Akhirnya, suara Daniel memecah hening. Aku menoleh.

"Lo ... masih gak mau deket-deket gue?"

Dan kenapa dia menanyakan itu saat setiap hari aku datang untuk menjenguknya sepulang sekolah?

Aku menarik napas. "Niel, aku—"

"Gue tau karnaval udah selesai, tapi gue masih wakil elo, Rim."

Aku juga tahu, aku tahu cowok ini jabatannya hampir setara denganku.

"Lo mungkin bisa ngehindarin gue, ngejauhin gue, nganggep gue gak ada, tapi gue gak bisa kayak gitu, Rim."

_Kamu pikir aku bisa?_

"Jadi ... sekarang gue mau nanya aja langsung." Daniel menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Lo mau jadi pacar gue, gak?"

...

_APA?!_

Demi Medusa dan seluruh rambut ularnya! Daniel menembakku? Daniel Yusman, seorang Daniel Yusman yang populer dan merupakan cowok paling ganteng di sekolah, menembak Rima Hujan si hantu sumur yang lebih pantas disandingkan dengan Genderuwo? Serius?!

Wajahku pasti merah saat ini. Wajahku pasti merah ...

Daniel mendesah. "Pasti gak mau, ya?"

Aku mendongak. "A-ah?"

Aaah! Aku tolol banget, sih!

"Kenapa, Rim?" Daniel tergelak pelan. "Nggak kayak _Lady Sherlock_ yang biasanya."

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Nggak, gak apa-apa."

"Lo gak usah nerima kalo ngebebanin elo, Rim," sahut Daniel sambil lagi-lagi melantunkan tawa. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa tawanya terdengar pahit. "Gue cuma mau bilang aja, soalnya gue emang udah gak tahan lagi. Gue emang suka, mau dijauhin kayak gimanapun dari elo juga gue tetep suka. Lo ... kalo elo emang udah gak suka sama gue, ya udah, tolak—"

"N-nggak, kok!" potongku setengah panik. Astaga, Rima Hujan bisa jadi sebegini tidak terkontrolnya cuma gara-gara pernyataan cinta Daniel Yusman. Memalukan banget! "A-aku ..."

"Suka juga sama kamu?"

Lagi, aku memalingkan wajah. "I-iya ..."

"Jadi ... gue gak ditolak, nih?"

"Hmm ... nggak."

"Beneran?"

"Mm."

"Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?"

"Bukan, Niel."

"Lo beneran jadi pacar gue?"

"Ng ..."

" _Yes!_ " Daniel mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, tetapi langsung menurunkannya kembali sambil meringis pelan. "Saking senengnya gue lupa kalo badan gue masih sakit-sakit."

Aku berusaha menahan senyum. Cowok ini memang menggemaskan banget!

"Rim, gue pingin meluk elo."

Mataku melebar.

"Cuma gue tau diri kok, badan gue masih bau gak enak gini udah berapa hari gak mandi, jadi gue gak akan maksa lo supaya mau. Entar kalo gue udah pulang dari rumah sakit—dan gue udah mandi, gue peluk, ya!"

Aku tertawa dalam hati. "Iya, Niel."

"Tapi gue pingin meluk elo sekarang, Rim."

Aku menghela napas. Cowok ini benar-benar keras kepala, ya?

Memutuskan untuk membahagiakan harinya—toh, nggak harus kulakukan setiap hari juga—aku segera bangkit dari duduk. Kuhampiri cowok itu lalu dengan cepat kulingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Spontan aroma khas Daniel menguar memasuki hidungku. Aroma yang menenangkan, dan sama sekali bukan aroma tidak enak seperti yang dia sebut-sebut tadi.

"Rim? Bau badan gue gak enak banget, ya?"

Aku tertawa kecil—benar-benar tertawa. "Cepet sembuh, Niel."

"Hm. Iya."

Dan hari itu, sumpah, aku bahagia banget.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya selesaiii! XD
> 
> Ini semacam missing scene gitu sih di novelnya, sebab di Malam Karnaval Berdarah itu mereka masih belum pacaran, terus tau-tau pas di Kutukan Hantu Opera udah jadian aja. Bagiku, kisah mereka itu seperti ini. Silakan komentari kalau ada kekurangan atau semacamnya~ XD


End file.
